Combination locks are used in commercial, residential, and institutional environments to provide lockable access to personal items and/or enclosures. The combination lock may be a separate device, such as a combination padlock, which may be shackled to a door, bracket, cable, or other item to restrict access. Alternatively, the combination lock may be integral to an enclosure, such as a safe or a storage locker. Combination locks include mechanical (e.g., single-dial, multiple-dial, and mechanical keypad) and electromechanical (e.g., electronic keypad) designs. These designs allow for authorized access without possession of a mechanical or electronic key (e.g., bitted mechanical key, RFID card, wireless transceiver/fob, etc.).
While the use of a combination lock, as compared to a key-based lock, may eliminate the risk of lost, stolen, or copied keys, an authorized access code (e.g., dial or keypad sequence or combination) may be forgotten, preventing access to the locked item by the authorized user. Further, in a situation where an administrator or other such individual needs access to the locked item or items, it may be difficult or impossible to keep track of the authorized combinations, particularly where the combination code is changeable by the user.